Mating
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: Third Companion to The Hardest of Truths... Ichigo isn't supposed to strain himself after coming back from Hueco Mundo as Grimmjow knows very well. But he just can't help himself.. Yaoi, voyeurism thy name is Hanatarou... lol


**Gomene minna san that it took me this long to write this companion- I have horrible ADD! Well, some voyerism(sp?) and basic GrimmXIchi... not one of my best works.. but anyways.. :D Enjoy ~**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach..._

Warning: Yaoi, smex, oral, anal, voyeurism... same warnings as always..

Hanatarou walked down the hall of the Kurosaki residence, carrying a first aid kit and going to check in on Ichigo. Although Unohana taicho had told the Arrancar that the Shinigami wasn't to strain himself, his taicho wasn't one to trust, and so she had sent Hanatarou here on the pretense of a check up. Hanatarou stopped as he heard some groaning. What in the world was- "Grimmjow.. Hnn.. please.. stop teasing.." Hanatarou walked to a door that had many of signs on it saying, "Stay out," and "No Trespassing," He kneeled down and peered into the key hole. What he saw was enough for him to stay mexmerized.

Grimmjow licked Ichigo's earlobe and continued going down his neck, planting open mouth kisses on the tanned flesh. He reached Ichigo's bare chest and flicked his pert nubs with his tongue and then continued downwards. All the while, Ichigo squirmed underneath him, making those sweet noises that were music to his ears. Grimmjow stopped his trip south and moved back up to passionately kiss the teen under him. Grimmjow moaned and felt himself go painfully hard as he sought permission to enter that warm, wet cavern.

Grimmjow broke apart and moved down to the boys boxers, swiftly pulling them off of Ichigo. He looked over the boy's dripping erection and in one swift movement, swallowed it whole. Ichigo gasped as he felt Grimmjow's wet mouth swallow him. It was too much, coupled with Grimmjow's earlier teasing, Ichigo came. Grimmjow smirked as he heard the teen's yell of completion and he swallowed all of his hot seed. Now it was time for the important part. Mating him. Grimmjow licked up the boy's chest again and nestled his face in the crook of Ichigo's neck. He licked and sucked on the skin, making it tender and bruised.

Then he bit down hard, and forced a small concentration of his Cero into the wound. Ichigo squirmed as he felt the heat travel down his neck and then stop at his shoulder blade. Ichigo turned to look at what he assumed was the mating thing Grimmjow was talking about. Ichigo sucked in his breath. What the hell had he done to him?!Extending from the croook of his neck to his shoulder blade were some sort of runes that vaguely reminded him of the tattoos on Renji's back. Except these, once you looked at them, were really letters that very much resembled the letters G and J in particular. Then something prodding his backside interrupted his musings. Grimmjow was sliding into him, dry.

Ichigo cried out in pain and pleasure after a particularly hard thrust and then Grimmjow stopped moving. Grimmjow sucked in his breath. His Ichi was as tight as ever, and it took all his willpower to not just thrust in and out mindlessly. No, he had to let him adjust. Ichigo rocked his hips, and taking that as a sign to move Grimmjow pulled all the way out and then quickly thrust back in, causing Ichigo to cry out as he hit his prostate. Grimmjow thrust into him like a madman and soon enough Ichigo was thrusting back to meet the teal haired man's thrusts. Grimmjow moved his hand to rest on Ichigo's neglected organ and slowly began to pump.

Ichigo moaned as he felt Grimmjow play with his pre-cum soaked slit. Looking into Ichigo's brown orbs, Grimmjow lowered his mouth onto Ichigo's cock and began to suck. The combination of Grimmjow slamming into him and sucking him off was getting to be too much. "Grimm... Grimm.." Ichigo grabbed onto the sheets and held onto them for dear life. He was getting so close... And then Ichigo saw stars as he screamed out Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow swallowed stream after stream of his lover's hot sticky cum, all the while cumming in Ichigo's tight ass. The teal haired man collapsed onto Ichigo's warm chest. "I love you, Ichi" Ichigo hugged him tight and whispered, "I love you too.. Maybe we should do that more often when I wake up... By the way... why am I covered in bandages?" Grimmjow sweat dropped as he frantically tried to think of an answer.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Hanatarou lay on the floor. He had fainted from a nosebleed.

**Hehe... they never even knew that he was watching... poor Hanatarou... lol Review?**


End file.
